The Costume
by The Flying Hawaiian 001
Summary: When Robin is out of the Tower, he gets a package in the mail from Wayne Enterprises. Beast Boy, in an attempt to get away from going through with the consequence a bet that he lost, opens the package, and finds a cool new costume for Robin inside the box. And he has the brilliant idea to try it on. As expected, hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(Note: I, sadly, don't own Teen Titans, and probably never will. But, still, enjoy.)

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. There were no crimes to be stopped, there was no sign of Slade, or Control Freak, or any of the other frequent patronizers of the town, and there hadn't been any calls made by a civilian in need of help. So, the Teen Titans were taking the day off, for once. Well, most of them were. Raven was meditating in her room, Cyborg was doing God-knows-what to the T-Car, and Starfire and Beast Boy were watching a soap opera, much to Beast Boy's disappointment and boredom, as he made a bet with Starfire that she couldn't eat five tofu burgers in two minutes, which she did, and so, he had to watch the soap opera.

But what was their leader, Robin, up to? Surprisingly, at the moment, he was out of the house, claiming that he needed 'alone time', and currently at the movie theater.

As he watched the soap opera, which was in Spanish, Beast Boy began to fall asleep, only for Starfire to whack him on the back. "This is the best part! Troy is about to reveal to Ashley that he loves her! Do not fall asleep, Beast Boy!" She said with the utmost enthusiasm. It made Beast Boy even more annoyed. " _Please, God, please get me out of watching this! Just send me some kind of sign!"_ The changeling that to himself.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Beast Boy jumped up automatically, yelling (a little too enthusiastically), "I'll get it!" He proceeded to go to the door, opened it, and found the mailman, Ted, standing with a package. "Package for Robin." Hearing this left Beast Boy feeling a little disappointed, as he was hoping that there was something at the door that God had sent to keep him away from watching the soap opera with Starfire. Then again, Star didn't know it was for Robin, soooo… opportunity regained!

Beast Boy smiled, and yanked the package from Ted's hands. "Thanks, Ted!" Ted smiled kindly, and said, "No problem. Well, I have at least eighty-eight more packages to deliver, so, I'll leave now." And then Ted left, albeit quite awkwardly.

Beast Boy then raced to his room, the package in his hands, and without having to explain to Starfire, whose eyes were focused intently on the television screen, why he was leaving. When he got to his room, he went inside, locked the door, and jumped onto his bed, happy that he had gotten out of his sucky situation. But as he was rejoicing, he felt a tad bit confused as to what he was going to do with the package.

He looked down at the box that contained something that belonged to Robin, and checked the description label showing who it was sent from. The label read 'Wayne Enterprises'. " _I wonder why Robin got a package from his 'Dad'. I also want to know what's in the box. I mean, Robin does get the coolest stuff..."_ His hand reached down, in an attempt to rip off the tape keeping the box closed, but he then resisted. "No! What am I doing? This is Robin's stuff! I shouldn't look through. I'm gonna take it back to his room!" He said, before getting up off his bed.

But just as he made his way to the door and prepared to open it, he hesitated yet again, and said to himself, "Maybe he won't mind if I take one little peek." And with that, he ran back to his bed, tore off the tape concealing the package, and found something a lot more interesting than anticipated.

Inside the box was a Robin uniform, and a note. But the uniform wasn't Robin's typical attire. The suit looked new, sleek, and, above all else, cool. Instead of the typical red, green, and yellow colors of Robin's suit, this new one had a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with the R emblem in the chest area, which was written in red, black gloves, gray pants, and gray boots, and an all black cape. Even the mask was different, with the eyepieces being yellow, and the mask itself being a very light gray. "Dude, cool." Beast Boy said, as he smiled in awe of the suit.

He then grabbed the note attached to it, and read it. "Thought you could use a new suit. This one is able to withstand bullets, and is more durable, thanks to the tri-weave titanium coated armor plating, the same kind used for my suit. Good luck." Right after the note ended, there was a symbol in the shape of a bat. "Okay, now I'm definitely trying this thing on." Beast Boy said, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After five minutes of getting on Robin's costume, and another ten minutes admiring himself in the mirror, Beast Boy grabbed his iPod, put the earbuds into his ears, and pressed play on the song 'Wild Thing'. Then, he started dancing, a la Tom Cruise in the famous underwear scene from 'Risky Business'.

As the song was coming to a close, and Beast Boy was dancing through the hallway, like the animals that he could turn into, he bumped into Starfire, looking very angry. Seeing this, Beast Boy nervously said, "Uh, h-hi, Star. What's up?" Unamused, Starfire looked sternly at Beast Boy, and said, with a calm, yet still angry, inflection in her voice. "What is up is that you had abandoned me after losing a bet, and you are wearing something that belongs to Robin, again! Beast Boy, do you ever learn?"

Beast Boy, in an attempt to reason with the Tamaranean, said, "Do you remember the last time I put on Robin's suit? How we all tried it on?" Starfire crossed her arms. "Yes, I do. It was childish, and we were all thoroughly embarrassed after doing it!" Beast Boy grinned smugly, and said, "Like I said then, if you're gonna act like Robin, then you should dress like him, too." This time, Starfire turned to walk away, but stopped just as she was about to turn the corner into the living room, and ran back to Beast Boy, on her knees and begging. "Oh, please, friend Beast Boy! Please, can I try it on?" Beast Boy continued grinning, and said, "I knew you'd ask."

Since there was only one costume, Beast Boy allowed Starfire to take the boots and gloves. Then after, they decided that two people wearing the costume wasn't enough. So, Beast Boy called Cyborg on his Titans Communicator. When Cyborg picked up, he said, "Yo, what are you interrupting my work for? BB, this better be important, or else!" Beast Boy and Starfire laughed, and Beast Boy said: "We're trying on another one of Robin's costumes." After five seconds, Cyborg responded with, "I will be right up." And two minutes later, he was. He got the mask, since it was literally the only thing that would fit.

Then, the three semi-Robins called Raven on her communicator, who only agreed to do it if she got the cape and shirt. Which she did. Then, the four Titans stood in a circle, unsure of what to do now. "Soooo, what do we do?" Asked Raven. At that point, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, smiled, and said, "DANCE PARTY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 ***THREE HOURS LATER***

Robin whistled as he waited in the elevator taking him to the top floor of Titans Tower. He couldn't wait to try on the stealth suit that he was certain was already on its way. When the elevator dinged, and its doors opened, Robin made his way to the living room, and what he witnessed made him unsure of what to feel.

What he saw was Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, even Raven, doing the conga while each dressed in individual parts of his new suit. As soon as Beast Boy bumped into Robin, albeit on accident, he and the other Titans began to grin nervously. Raven even threw the radio playing the conga song out the window.

"H-hi, Robin. I bet you're wondering what we're doing. Y'see, it's a funny story, and it goes like-PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Beast Boy began pleading. With a smug look on his face, Robin said, "Some old habits never die, do they?"

He then made a gesture for Beast Boy to get up off his knees, and began to speak once again. "First of all, take off whatever part of my new costume you're wearing, and give it to me. Second of all, that's not how you conga." The four other Titans dropped their look of obvious nervousness, and replaced it with a look of confusion. "Huh?" Said Beast Boy. "What are you waiting for? Give me the pieces of my costume so that I can show you how to conga!"

The Titans took off whatever part of the costume they were wearing, thankfully, they still had on their regular costumes, and gave it to Robin. Then, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got into a conga line, and proceeded to sing the conga sing acapella style, since they no longer had a radio.

After dancing for about an hour or two more, the Titans stopped singing and dancing, and sat on the couch. "Man, all that dancing made me hungry!" Cyborg said, with exhaustion in his voice. "Me too!" Beast Boy chimed in. "Then let's go grab some pizza. I'll pay!" Robin said, as he was also hungry. "But on one condition." When they heard these words, the other Titans looked at Robin, expecting him to punish them for what they had done by making them spend twelve hours straight training. "Never use my stuff, or wear my costume, or anything like that, unless I say so." Robin said with a devilish grin, before making his way to the elevator, as Beast Boy stood exasperated, taking Robin's words to heart very slowly.

THE END.


End file.
